


be careful making wishes in the dark

by CuboneGirl13



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything's gone all topsy turvy<br/>and you just wish you could just be normal again</p>
            </blockquote>





	be careful making wishes in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly 1 in the morning where I am. I have to get up in less than 7 hours. Of COURSE this is when a new poem pops into my head. XD  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title comes from "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up)" by Fall Out Boy. :3
> 
> Disclaimer: You know the drill. :P Don't own nothin' but the poem.

you're **freaking** out right now  
'cause  
ohGodohGodohGod  
everything's just gone topsy turvy  
and all you want  
is to just  
go  
HOME  
you want to sleep in your own bed  
in your own room  
in your own house  
you just want to go back to merely  
 _dreaming_  
about meeting your hero  
instead of being hunted _down_ by him  
'cause yeah, you've always wanted to meet Cap  
but not when he's trying to  
like  
 _arrest you_  
you really  
 _really_  
wish you could just be normal again  
but you _know_ know **know**  
nothing is **ever** going to be normal for you again  
but you WILL admit  
that may not be .A.L.L. bad  
just very  
/very\  
 _different_


End file.
